


Tradition

by Themaidsdiaries



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV), All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, No Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaidsdiaries/pseuds/Themaidsdiaries
Summary: It's Christmas time. Siegfried and Mrs. Hall find themselves underneath the mistletoe. No plot whatsoever, just a mistletoe cliché.
Relationships: Siegfried Farnon & Mrs. Hall, Siegfried Farnon/Mrs. Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please, forgive my typos and mistakes.

“It’s tradition.”

“Yes. It is.” Audrey takes a deep breath. “Go on then.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods and the world stops. Siegfried hands come to her face and ever so gently his thumbs brush her cheek bones. He give a step in her direction, bringing them closer and her hands find his sides, sliding around him slowing to stop by his shoulder blades.

Audrey forgets how to breathe. The look in his eyes is tender, she can see he wants this and it seems so easy just to lean into him and get lost in his arms, but she waits. There’s something else in his eyes and she wonders what would that meant.

Their noses brush; their mouths do a slow, sexy and intoxicating dance before find each other.  
The first kiss was a peck, soft and gentle. For tradition. 

The second kiss, for lucky, was sweet and tender. Their parted lips intertwined, the tip of his tongue barely brushing her lips, and yet enough to leave them both weak on their knees as a tingle took over their bodies. 

The third kiss they blamed the tingling. When their lips parted for a brief moment and their eyes met, their bodies seemed determined to take control of the situation and they can’t do anything but surrender. The third kiss bring them so close they find themselves locked in a tight embrace, lips parted, his tongue deep in her mouth, his right hand holding the back of her head and the left dangerously low on her back.

Audrey relaxed against him. She doesn’t want to let go of him, of his mouth, of his hands, of those warm and fuzzy feelings he just woke on her, ever again. She brings one hand on the nape of his neck and pressed herself hard against him as her life depended of their proximity. Her other hand sneaked down his jacket, running on the soft fabric of his vest.

This is too fast, says a small voice in the back of his mind. But Siegfried can’t stop himself. His heart is about to explode. All those years alone, trying not to look at her and see her as a woman, all that desire hidden so deep inside him… It’s unbearable. 

Audrey makes him give a step back and his back finds the door frame. She feels his obvious state of excitement brush against abdomen and Siegfried moans inside her mouth; his left hand travels down on her back, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

They need to stop, and they need to do it right now. But they don’t. They kiss each other deeply and senseless until they became short of breath.

“Should I order Tristan to take the mistletoe down tomorrow or…?” He asked her, panting for air.

They’re still close. Their lips mere inches apart, their hands still grasping each other, their bodies still pressed together. And, oh God, how good it feels.

“Or?” She echoed, furring her eyebrow in curiosity.

“Should we leave it hanging for a couple of days?” He continued.

This is not what he wants to know and they both were very aware of it. However, he tries to be subtle and top robe the possibility of a new attempt to maintain the tradition. One that involver less alcohol and perhaps an extra dose of calm.

Audrey takes a moment to consider it. She run her hands down his neck and stop them on his chest, what put some distance between them, but not too much. They might have drunk a bit too much and probably will be ashamed about that in the morning, and yet with all implications this could bring to their relationship as friends she cannot find the will to say what would be the right thing to do.

She brushed her lips on his again, before her courage faded. 

“I don’t see why not leave it hanging for a few more days.”

“Very well then.” 

Siegfried wanted to crash his mouth against hers one more time, but this would be too much and he had a matter to solve before go to bed. Maybe a cold bath would do the trick. Slowly, he let go of her and he find amusing how much he miss the contact between them already. 

“Good night, Mr. Farnon.”

“Night, Mrs. Hall.”

They went their separate ways by the stairs, both with bright smiles and heated bodies, with the certainty of a new tradition warming their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and Merry Christmas.  
> x


End file.
